


Mine to Protect

by tkbenjamin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Spock had to do it, Jim's not happy.





	

Spock entered the establishment and looked around. He walked to the old fashioned bar and took a seat. He quickly ordered a juice. Picking it up when it arrived he turned around and leant back. 

 

His eyes kept moving around, never stilling on anything or anyone. He quickly memorised the exits and any potential issues.

 

His eyes finally came to rest on one particular patron. He was a dusky blonde and his shoulders filled out his black shirt nicely. Yes he was rather aesthetically pleasing to the eye. 

 

The man was sitting quietly at a table. He had a drink in front of him and he sipped at it at intervals. It looked to be a Terran Ale from Spock’s view point. 

 

Spock watched as a man walked up to the blonde’s table and sat down. The blonde looked up from his tablet for a second, before turning back to it and ignoring his new companion. The man tried to capture the blonde’s attention again, but to no avail. Eventually he stood up and walked away scowling. 

 

Spock sat and watched for another twenty minutes as men came and went. They sat, they bought the blonde drinks. They tried to engage and eventually they gave up and scowling, they walked off to find more conducive company. 

 

“He's been sitting there for the past couple of hours. He ignores everyone. Just sits there and works on his data pad. Slowly sips his Ale. Barely pays attention to anyone that sits down. Male, female, hir, they all get ignored,” the barman told Spock. 

 

Spock looked at him. One eyebrow raised. 

 

“You've been checking him out since you sat down. Not hard to guess what you were thinking. I didn't think Vulcans were that interested in Terrans.”

 

Spock shrugged and handed his empty glass over. He stood carefully and straightened his short jacket. “We shall see. If you would excuse me.” And he turned back to look at the blonde still seated at his table. 

 

Spock walked over with purpose. Without asking he pulled out the chair and sat down. He didn't speak. Just sat. The blonde looked up briefly, face annoyed, eyes narrowed. Spock didn't speak. The blonde blinked twice then looked back to his data pad. 

 

Spock sat there watching quietly. Eventually he motioned a server over and placed an order. A fruit and nut platter consisting of food items from various worlds was placed in the middle of the table along with a pitcher of old fashioned Terran lemonade and two glasses. Spock paid, then filled the two glasses and set one at the blonde man's elbow. He took a slice of fruit from the platter and bit into it as he pushed the platter just past the middle. 

 

A minute or so later, his companion was nibbling from the platter and sipping at the lemonade. Spock’s superior hearing heard the gasps and gossip at the development. Not allowing his satisfied grin to show, he pulled out his own data pad and set to work. 

 

Once the food was gone and the pitcher empty Spock stood. He knew the other patrons were expecting him to walk away, after all not one word had been spoken between himself and the blonde man. Instead, Spock put away his data pad and reached over the table. His long fingers snagged the side of the other man's data tablet and he pulled it out of the man's hand. Spock quickly tapped the button on the side and the thing went dark. Then he held his free hand out to the other man, palm up and waited. 

 

Seconds passed before anything happened and Spock stood still calmly. Then the blonde man stood slowly and his hand made its way into Spock's waiting one. Spock let his fingers curl around the hand he was now holding and he pulled gently until the other man had rounded the table. Without a word Spock started to lead the other man out. 

 

Before they had gone ten steps, the way was blocked. Spock recognised two of the men that had tried to get his companion’s attention earlier. He quirked an eyebrow and waited. 

 

“What's so special about you?” One of them demanded. 

 

The other didn't say a word, he just pushed at Spock’s chest. Spock allowed the push to move him enough to the side to let him slip past his assailant. He quickly raised his free arm and his hand found the correct position to apply a nerve pinch. With one assailant dropping to the floor, Spock turned his attention to the other one. 

 

The second man had a knife in hand and a belligerent expression in his face. Not once releasing his companion, Spock lashed out with one leg. The kick sent the knife flying out of reach and before his foot touched the floor, he had continued his defence by applying a sharp kick to the man’s solar plexus. As the second man crumpled to the ground Spock pulled and in a second he was pushing his companion into a transport and inputting an address. 

 

“Are you alright, Jim?” He asked as he sat back. 

 

“I'm pissed off, you?” Jim replied. 

 

“I am well, thank you. Are you still upset with me?” Spock asked. 

 

“You took that assignment without back up and without taking my opinion into account. Yes I'm still upset with you. But I haven't seen my Bondmate for two weeks now, so I'll get past the upset bit. The information you found was very useful already too. Just don't do that again,” Jim slid closer in the seat and Spock lifted his arm for Jim to slide under. “I understand why you did it. I just missed you too much and was worried about you.” 

 

Spock nodded and kissed Jim's temple. “Understood. Did you enjoy the fruit and nuts?”

 

“Huh, you know they're my favourite.” Jim chuckled and moved in closer. 

 

“We shall be at my hotel momentarily,” he said quietly. 

 

“Good because we missed our anniversary,” Jim told him. 

 

“I shall endeavour to please my husband and Bondmate, as is my pleasure to do so,” Spock said seriously, now leading Kirk into his hotel room. He kept prodding until he had them both in the bathroom and under the decadent, lightly scented hot water shower. The luxury of actual hot water showers was not wasted on men used to living in a spaceship for years at a time. 

 

Spock hummed as he pulled Jim flush against him and relaxed minutely as he felt Jim’s tension lessen. “I know you took the mission to keep me safe. I know there was a credible threat against me Spock. But don't ever try to protect me by sacrificing yourself. I wouldn't survive it. I love you and need you too much for that,” Jim whispered and finally turned in Spock's arms. 

 

Spock nuzzled at Jim's throat. “It shall always be my preference to stay by your side Jim,” he whispered into Jim's skin. Jim shivered and pulled at Spock, bringing them closer. Spock ran his tongue from Jim's clavicle up to his ear lobe. He pulled the delicate fresh into his mouth and sucked on it. Jim moaned and tried to get closer, lifting a leg to wrap it around Spock's hips. 

 

Spock felt Jim's hardness, a mirror to his own and started to give maddening little thrusts. He held in a groan as he felt Jim try to start climbing him. He quickly got his hands around Jim’s hips and helped his Terran up. In a second Jim was held safely in Spock's arms, while he had both legs wrapped around Spock's waist. 

 

Suddenly both males were breathing hot and hard into ravishing and biting kisses. Spock kept Jim up easily. His blond was wrapped in his arms and pushed into the shower wall. Spock felt one of Jim's arms leave his embrace and a second later felt something cold and hard tap his shoulder. 

 

Taking a quick look he saw Jim was holding the ubiquitous bottle of waterproof lube the hotel left for guests to use. He quickly opened it one-handed and returned his attention to Jim's throat. He was determined to leave his mark there. His possessiveness reaching an all time time high. 

 

He set Jim on the floor and turned him around then pressed him into the tile while pushing his tights apart enough to rim Jim's hole with his lubed fingers. Jim groaned and pushed back against his fingers and Spock allowed one finger to breach his bonded. A second later and Spock was two fingers deep and Jim was moaning loudly. A third finger pushed in roughly and Jim was panting and pushing back, riding Spock's fingers greedily. 

 

“Why did you come as my extraction contact?” Spock asked between breaths. He was as turned on as his Bondmate. 

 

“Had to come. Needed to be here for you. Come on more…”

 

“You were a spectacle. Not easily forgotten. That could have been dangerous,” Spock ground out. 

 

“All anyone will remember is the hot guy everyone tried to pick up. Nothing more than a cute piece of ass. And they'll only remember the cute piece of ass went home with a Vulcan. That's it. Nothing more. Now please, please more.” 

 

“Perhaps,” Spock said turning Jim forward and quickly lifting him up. Jim latched on to Spock and wrapped his legs around his Vulcan’s waist. In one move Spock bit Jim's collar bone and thrust his cock into Jim entrance. He pushed till there was nowhere else to go then he stilled, his panting a match for Jim’s. 

 

Seconds later Spock began a slow rhythmic thrusting and Jim began to keen and moan. Spock pressed Jim into the tile again and gave himself over to the rhythm of their lovemaking. He felt as Jim bit him and licked or kissed any area he could reach and relished it. 

 

He quickened his pace as Jim started to shake. The hot water hitting them creating a smooth canvas for his lips as they played where they wanted. Jim threw his head back and gasped as time after time Spock hit his prostate. The sight was magical to Spock's soul. “I would keep you safe always, my James,” he whispered and watched as Jim fell apart in his arms and shuddered through his climax. The sight and clenching on his cock pulled Spock along moments later. 

 

They stood, clenched together for some more minutes before Spock led a lethargic Jim out of the shower, got him dried and dressed. A minute later and Spock was his immaculate self. Jim pulled him into a possessive kiss that made Spock gasp. 

 

“Two to beam up, Mr. Scott,” Jim said and went in for another kiss. 

 

“Oh my eyes!”

 

Spock heard the exclamation and turned his head slightly. 

 

“Dr. McCoy,” he nodded in greeting. 

 

“You can yell at him later Bones. He's mine for the next few hours,” Jim said over his shoulder as he pulled Spock down the corridor and toward their quarters.


End file.
